


Haze

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo’s all stressed about the thought of having to go out in front of the crowds at the Amber Lounge fashion show…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



They look like a couple going to prom; him nervous and fidgeting, her resplendent in a beautiful ball gown with immaculate hair and make-up.

Stoffel's standing at the side of the room as endless photographers take photos of Jo and Carmen. Anyone looking at him would assume that he's eyeing up Carmen in her revealing dress but he's more interested in the tall awkward guy that's standing with her.

 

Jo's so nervous, he's glad there's wonderful cool air conditioning here otherwise he'd be sweating through his shirt right now. He'd much rather be hurtling around the streets of Singapore at two hundred miles per hour than facing this crowd, the catwalk seems to be extending out in front of him and he has to focus on putting one foot in front of the other, he would die of embarrassment if he tripped in front of all these people.

He survives the treacherous walk out into the crowd, forcing himself to keep his pace steady, resisting the urge to run back. His face is starting to ache with the strained smile that he has pinned on his face, and the relief he feels as he slips off the catwalk is immense.

Once he's back in the safety of the back stage area Jo spots Stoffel heading out of the room and into a quiet service corridor. He heads after him, telling himself that he just wants to chat to a friend, but he could do with getting away from the noise and the crowds.

Jo sighs with relief before making awkward small talk with Stoffel, both dancing around the topic of what they'll be doing next year, until there's a long silence as Jo tries to think of something to say that's not work related.

"You and Carmen look cute together," Stoffel says, as he raises an eyebrow. He's hoping it sounds like casual conversation, and that any traces of jealousy he feels are well hidden.

"She's not my type," Jo says.

"Really, I thought she was every guy's type."

Jo just shrugs before mumbling the word sorry. Although he's no idea why he's apologising.

"So what is your type?" Stoffel asks, and the way he drags his eyes over Jo's body leaves no doubt as to what he's asking.

"You," Jo says, every muscle in his body tenses. The fidgeting intensifies and when Stoffel doesn't say a word, Jo moves to leave but Stoffel takes his wrist and steps in so that their lips meet.

Stoffel's lips are soft and moist, the taste of something sweet on his lips. Even though he's shorter he's the one leading Jo, backing him up against the wall before placing his hand over Jo's shoulder, surrounding Jo with his body as the kiss gets more passionate. The tiny moans of pleasure echo around the corridor and the hubbub of the crowd sounds so distant even though there's only a wall between them.

Jo's hands are trying to free Stoffel's shirt so that they can make contact with his skin. At the same time Stoffel's working his thigh between Jo's legs, allowing him to tease Jo's ever increasing cock as he gets aroused. Jo breaks the kiss and throws his head back in pleasure, exposing his neck and moaning out loud as Stoffel presses their bodies closer.

Stoffel's trailing kisses down the side of Jo's neck, enjoying how he gasps at even the lightest brush of his lips. There's the sound of someone banging against the door and both of them freeze in shock, holding their breath until it becomes apparent that no-one's coming.

"My hotel's just around the corner," Stoffel says, he's biting his lip and straightening his shirt as Jolyon nods in agreement, eyes wide with lust.

They scurry out of the fire escape and into the warm evening air, there's a faint haze surrounding them, like someone smoking nearby, but it's not long before they're stumbling into Stoffel's room. The cool air is a shock on their now sweaty bodies and a chill runs down Jo's spine, a stark contrast to Stoffel's warm hands that are inside his shirt and toying with his chest hair as they kiss with soft languid strokes of lips.

Stoffel's back in control and he's leading Jo to the bed, apart from kicking off their shoes they're both fully dressed. The edge of the bed catches Jo behind the knees, dropping him onto the bed with a squeak of the mattress and Stoffel brushes his thumb over Jo's cheek, a look of admiration on his face as he steps back so that Jo can get a good view of him undressing.

He shrugs off the jacket and throws it onto the little chair in the corner of the room, it lands as though it's been gently draped over the chair rather than flung across the room, and if Jo's eyes weren't locked on Stoffel he would have found it impressive. Next is the tie, loosened enough that Stoffel can undo the shirt button before sliding the knot down and holding either end of the tie in each hand, giving Jo a nice view of his chest. Jo reaches out, tentative at first but then he runs his hand down Stoffel's chest. Stoffel flicks the tie over his head and loops it around Jo's neck, using it to pull him in for a lazy kiss until he's sitting in Jo's lap and there's something large and hard poking at his hip.

Stoffel breaks the kiss and stands up again, leaving one end of the tie draped over Jo. "Maybe I should tie you up?" he says, as Jo plays with the end of the tie. It was meant to be a joke but the little nod from Jo says that he wants it. "Would you like that?" he asks.

"Yes please," Jo says. Stoffel almost laughs at how polite Jo is, even in the bedroom, but he's intrigued to see where this goes and he's certain that mocking Jo would only dampen the mood.

"Take your jacket off," Stoffel says, the tone of voice now more formal, more commanding, "and lie back on the bed."

Jo complies, he takes a deep breath and Stoffel wants to ask if he's okay with this but then his motions speed up and Jo takes another deep breath. He's trying to control himself, put on a show for Stoffel and the thought of how much Jo wants to please him puts a smile on Stoffel's face.

Stoffel crawls over Jo until he's straddling his hips, he moves his head down until their lips are almost touching but then he pulls back at the last minute, diverting his attention to Jo's wrists. He places a kiss on each wrist, lips brushing over the sensitive skin, before securing them to the wooden beam of the headboard with the tie. Stoffel slides a finger into the gap between the tie and Jo's wrists, making sure that they're not too tight, he'd hate to leave marks on him.

Once he's secured, Stoffel dives in for a messy kiss, hand cradling Jo's head until he's breathless. He then slinks down the bed until he reaches his trousers and as if by magic, he's pulling them off and leaving Jo naked from the waist down. Jo's cock is twitching where it lies against his hip, pre-come forming at the tip, he looks debauched already and they haven't even got to the main event.

He knows that he has a captive audience and he takes his time in removing his clothes. Stoffel considers using his party trick, making his pecs dance, but it would only break the air of anticipation that he's built up. Lust and need hangs heavy in the air, and he allows Jo a minute to take it all in. He wants every bit of his body etched into Jo's mind.

Stoffel nestles between Jo's legs, admiring the view as he pulls Jo's shirt over his head, stopping when his nose is free but his eyes are still covered. With the light in the room Jo will still be able to see shadows but there's nothing else he has to make an impromptu blindfold, and given that this is their first time it's probably for the best.

Jo smiles at the thought of getting what he wants, someone to take control, take all his worries away, if only for a night. He feels the bed dip as Stoffel shifts position, his warm breath a tease and his body tenses as he waits for the first touch. It feels like eternity between kisses, each one lower than the last until Stoffel's hovering around his cock, he's mouthing at the base and Jo's expecting him to take him into his mouth. He's waiting for the warmth to surround him, when a moist finger circles his hole, pushing its way in and he cries out in surprise, the wail turning to a moan of pleasure as Stoffel finds his prostate.

"Don't come," Stoffel says, his demanding tone of voice only turns Jo on more.

All of his self-control goes on not coming, enjoying the feeling of Stoffel inside him, being stretched by him. The fuzzy haze of his pre-orgasmic state a wonderful retreat from the world. 

Jo's lips are clamped together, muffling his pleas for Stoffel to get on with it, yet at the same time he never wants it to end. The fingers are withdrawn and the sound of Stoffel spitting into his hand sounds far sexier than it would in any other circumstance. Jo writhes on the bed; grabbing at the headboard for support as he braces himself for Stoffel's thick cock, the warm tip pressing against his hole before sliding on in, the raw friction the perfect balance between rough and painful and Jo holds his breath until he's all the way in.

"Breathe," Stoffel says, as he dives in for a kiss, the change of angle almost has Jo coming and he catches himself just in time, panting as he regains control.

The moans coming from Stoffel as he thrusts away sound amazing and Jo can only wonder what faces he's pulling as he makes them. Jo's so overwhelmed by how good he feels that he can only whimper as Stoffel works away, his body primed for Stoffel to say the word so he can unleash the staggering orgasm that he's built up.

"Come for me."

Jo's body responds without hesitation, tightening around him, cock spurting come over his chest; releasing all the pent up emotions, clearing his mind as he goes limp on the bed, body and mind satisfied.

Stoffel looks down at Jo as he lies dozing, smile on his face but his arms are twisted at a strange angle, he hurries to free Jo from the restraint and slides his shirt off. There's marks where the shirt was bunched around his biceps and Stoffel runs his fingers over them before kissing Jo's open mouth.

They cuddle for a while before Stoffel becomes aware of the come matting Jo's chest hair, as much as Jo wants to sleep he'll regret not cleaning it up.

"I'm going to get a cloth," Stoffel says, voice full of concern, a complete change from earlier.

"Mmhm," is all he gets in reply from Jo but he opens his eyes, big blue eyes staring at him with love and admiration and it causes Stoffel's heart to skip a beat.

"I'll be right back," Stoffel says. He strokes Jo's hair, petting him as Jo nuzzles against his hand.

Jo listens to the sound of water running, there's also the sound of a kettle boiling, the familiar click signalling that it's done, and a crinkling sound that he can't place. Stoffel returns with a cloth in one hand, a cup of tea in the other and a small packet of biscuits held in his teeth. Jo smiles at how lucky he is, accepting the cup of sweet, milky tea as Stoffel cleans him up. Stoffel cuddles back in and they share the biscuits, ignoring the carpet of crumbs that are scattered over the duvet.

"This okay?" Stoffel asks, taking Jo's free hand and stroking the side of it with his thumb, he's nestled under Jo's arm, head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Jo kisses the top of Stoffel's head before holding him a little tighter. "It's perfect. You're perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to my muses, you know who you are ;D
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
